Swan
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: When a new girl joins the class, everyone wonders about her. Who is Adelaide Cygne? But more importantly, who is this new hero who showed up on the scene? And is she really a hero? Too many questions, not enough answers, for now, that is. This is an OC fiction, and Adelaide Cygne is one of my favourite OC's. And I hope you like her as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug. But Adelaide Cygne is another story. I do very much own her.**

 _ **Yes, I am doing an OC fiction. I would love any and all feedback. Thank you for all your continuing support. Love you all! - Alice O'Flynn**_

I stepped out of the car, and walked into Francois Dupont High School. I never really wanted to be there, but it was the only school in Paris that my parents trusted. Since I refused to stay at the dance academy in London, too many memories, too much pain. Everything there reminded me of Isa, and that's why I needed to leave London. My parents welcomed me back with open arms. But they didn't know just how much I was hurting, and just how much it had changed me.

I looked down at my necklace, the only thing I had left of Isa. The Swanstone necklace started out white, pure white, but when Isa and I were last in Paris, something had changed it. The black cracks formed almost immediately. A proof that something dark had inhabited it. Someone seemed to try and take over Isa, and although she agreed, willing to let this Hawkmoth control her, willing to be turned into something….. dark…. something evil…. In return for revenge…. I….. For some reason I was able to say no. I wasn't sure how it happened. Wasn't sure how I had a say in the ordeal, but I did. Because I said no, Isa didn't turn into something evil, and everything was alright, or at least I believed it would be. And it was, in a way. But with the change of the necklace, came Idri. When Idri appeared, Isa came to me immediately. Freaking out that this small bird like creature had just appeared. We were always so close, she came to me with everything, but then…. then….. then she was gone. Isa died in a car crash.

I couldn't bare to think of it anymore. It hurt too much. I felt my necklace start to bubble up around me, and I took a deep breath, calming down, and making the bubbles disappear. I had to stay in control. I entered my classroom, and found a seat in the back, hoping to go unnoticed by everyone. I wouldn't be able to stand it, if attention was drawn to me. I had never been good in the limelight, especially now that I was on my own, the limelight was always Isa's place, while mine was in the shadows. This wasn't like the times onstage, where I was able to be confident, and calm. When the audience was blocked out by the light, and I was able to let the music guide me. No, this was real life, and that's what made it so scary.

"Don't worry, you'll get through this, I promise. You're strong." Idri whispered from her hiding spot, inside my inner jacket pocket. I looked down at the small creature. Idri was half black, and half white. With one blue eye, and one black one. I had always thought she was adorable, with her feathers, and small yellow beak. And I was glad to have her with me, even though I knew some of her was born out of darkness. She had both darkness, and light, in her. Both good, and bad. Even though Idri had the potential for evil, she had the potential to do great good. She told me…. She told me that I was a hero, that she could make me a hero. The day after the crash… That was the first day I transformed. Being a hero, being beneath a mask, had freed me. And ever since, I spent a portion of my evening as Swan, in the fresh air of the city. Idri had become my escape. And even when she wasn't giving me powers, she was still my best friend, a constant help, and support to me. She was a bit of Isa to me….

"You think better of me than I think of myself. But… But you being here, makes it a little easier." I whispered, not really fearing that anyone would hear me, since I got to class extremely early. "Thanks for sticking with me."

"That's why I exist," Idri smiled through her beak, before she started to plume her feathers.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered, leaning down, and kissing the top of her head, before returning my attention to other things. I looked around the classroom that I would spend most of my day in. Others started entering the classroom, and I noted each of their appearances. Most of them looked up at me, too. Only for a moment. And I could hear them all chattering about the 'New Student'.

"Attention class," The teacher said, as she wrote her name on the board. "We have a new student in class today, Adelaide, please come up to the front, and introduce yourself." The teacher said, calling attention to me. I put my head down, shaking it slightly. I felt the bubbles start to surround my necklace again, but I calmed myself down yet again. I stood up, and walked quietly down to the front of the class. I didn't want to talk…. I couldn't talk. I hadn't talked to anyone but Idri since Isa's death. Idri felt like a part of Isa, and so she was the only one I could talk to. I was shaking by the time I made it to the front, and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I scribbled a note in the notebook I brought up with me, asking the teacher if I could use the blackboard, and she nodded to me, wiping away her name from the blackboard. I took up some chalk, and started writing on the board.

"Hello everyone, my name is Adelaide Cygne," I wrote at the top, introducing myself through the board. "I will be joining you in the class for the rest of the year." I wrote, and I could already hear murmurs from the students behind me.

"Is she deaf? Or just so stupid that she doesn't know how to speak?" I heard an annoying voice from behind me say.

"Chloe!" A male voice scolded.

"No, I am not deaf, Chloe. I can hear everything you are saying." I wrote, and I could hear some chuckling, as well as an indignant huff. "I just don't speak. Thank you all for welcoming me into your class," I wrote, turning around, and giving them a small curtsy.

"Thank you, Adelaide, you may return to your seat." The teacher, Mme. Bustier, said, and I smiled at her, returning to my seat. Class went well, though I could still hear people talking about me.

When class ended, I got up from my seat, and headed towards the front of the class. But there is an unfortunate thing about covering your eyes with your hair, in hopes of disappearing. And it is that it is hard to see where you are walking. The heel of my shoe caught on the edge of the step, and I was sent flying forwards. My book bag fell with a clatter, as I finally landed on the ground. I chuckled to myself, knowing that if people saw me fall, they would never believe that I was actually a world famous dancer. They would just think that I was a regular old klutz…. Which I actually was as well.

"Miss Cygne, do you need a hand up?" I heard someone say, it was the same voice that had scolded Chloe earlier. I looked up, and saw a boy with golden hair, and emerald green eyes. He was holding a hand out to me, a kind smile on his face. I took his hand, and he helped me to my feet. He leaned down again, picking up my bag for me. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Miss Cygne. Or should I say, Rose Red. I'm Adrien Agreste," He introduced himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste," I said, quietly, forcing myself to speak. It would have been rude of me not to thank him. "But how….. How did you know I was…."

"Rose Red? The perks of being the son of a famous fashion designer, I know a lot about other famous people." He explained to me. "And please don't call me Mr. Agreste, it sounds too much like you're talking to my father." He said, and I nodded. "Your mother owns La Cygne Blanc, right?" Adrien asked, and I nodded again, with a smile. Of course he would know about La Cygne Blanc, since his father, and my mother were fashion rivals. La Cygne Blanc, and Le Papillon Noir had been at each other's throats for years.

"What would your father think about you helping out the daughter of the enemy?" I asked, joking. My voice still extremely quiet. "I've seen you often… In magazines… It's… It's different to see you with such a sincere smile on your face."

"How did you…." Adrien's voice turned quizzical.

"I'm not only a dancer, remember…. I'm a model too…. I know what a fake smile looks like…. I've spent my life looking through other people's mask." I admitted, trying to give him a smile, but I knew he would see right through it.

"I understand, when your life is a mask, it's easier to see through the masks of others." Adrien said, and there was a sad, yet thoughtful glint in his eyes. "I forgot to ask, are you alright? That was a pretty nasty fall."

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said, lying through my teeth. In truth, I was not alright. I hadn't been 'alright' since the crash. But I knew that wasn't what he was asking. He was asking if I was hurt. Which, taking inventory of my body, I realized I wasn't. Not really, just a bit sore….. And my ankle was starting to hurt…. but it was nothing.

"Are you…." Adrien started to say, and I knew he was going to call my bluff.

"I'm sorry, I have to go…. photoshoots and all." I said, before running out of the room. I bit back the pain, as my ankle was getting worse, and worse. Instead of going home for lunch, I ducked into an alley, where I was hidden from the public eye. I leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. I hoped I hadn't hurt my ankle too much, I needed to be alright…. I needed to not have a broken ankle, which I was hoping that I didn't have. There was no way the fall would have broken my ankle, I was not that fragile, but I could have seriously injured it, by running away. Why had I opened up to him? Why had I talked to him? There was something kind about him, something inviting. But that didn't mean I had to spill my secrets to him. "Why, Idri? Why did I even speak to him? I'm sure he saw through my mask….. I…. I can't let that happen. I can't let anyone know…." I whispered to her, and she flew up to my face, and hugged my nose.

"Oh, Addy. You don't need to worry about making friends. It's what Isa would want, and you know it." Idri said, giving me some encouragement. "You need to let someone in. You need to have someone else you can rely on. You need to be yourself again." Idri said, and a tear started to roll down my face, as I realized how right she was. Isa wouldn't have wanted me to hide away. She always wanted me to share the limelight with her. To get the recognition she believed I deserved. She thought much better of me than I could ever live up to.

"Idri, if you don't mind, I think I need to be Swan again…. Is that alright with you?" I asked, and Idri simply nodded. "Idri, Feathers out." I called, transforming into the hero that had been my own escape. Using my baton, I launched myself onto the roof of one of the buildings. I still favoured my left foot, trying not to injure it more, though it felt better when I was in the suit. I ran and jumped from roof to roof, building to building, finally feeling free. My heart racing, beating faster than it probably should have, but it was a release. Being a superhero was the only way I felt like myself anymore. Maybe it was because I felt like I had a bit of Isa with me, in these times of being the hero, it felt like she was by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

A scream sounded through Paris, from a spot near the Eiffel Tower. The screams seemed to cut straight through me, bringing back memories that were too hard to think of. I shut those memories down, before they could affect me, before they could shut me down.

"What's that?" I whispered, wishing I could have some sort of guidance. _It's an akuma, it's what you are suppose to fight, as a superhero,_ I heard in my head, the thought must have been influenced by Idri. "But I don't know how to fight, I don't know how to be a superhero." I said, afraid that I would mess it all up. _I'll help you, trust me, and trust yourself._ Idri said, words that were familiar to me. Words that Isa had said to me countless times.

" _I'll help you, trust me, and trust yourself." Isa told me, holding my hand, as we were about to go onstage for the first real dance recital that we'd ever have. I was sure I was going to mess it up, I was going to make a fool of myself, that was why I wanted to bail on the whole thing. But Isa wouldn't let me. "You do great in rehearsals. Pretend this is just another rehearsal, you'll be fine."_

" _But there are people watching…." I said, with a nervous frown. "You know I don't like being watched."_

" _Don't think of them. The lights are in the way, anyway. On stage you won't even see them. Trust me, you'll do amazing. You can do this."_

"You'll do amazing, you can do this." I repeated to myself, taking comfort in Isa's words. "Alright, Idri, let's go be a hero." I said, becoming a bit more confident, more like how I was around Isa. More myself. As I ran towards the screaming.

When I got to where the screaming was, my heart dropped, when I saw what was causing it. A…. A…. A monster. How could I fight a real monster…. But I was doing it for Isa, I was doing this for her. I wouldn't betray the trust she used to have in me. Or the trust Idri had in me. No matter if the monster would get the best of me, I couldn't betray Isa's trust. When I looked down again, there were two superheroes already fighting the creature. Two heroes that seemed to know what they were doing. I wouldn't be of any help to them….

 _Don't say that,_ Idri yelled in my mind, _if you keep saying that, they'll have to fight you as well. You can do it!_ Idri gave me encouragement. I looked down at my necklace, and noticed it was bubbling up. What Idri had said was right, I couldn't let this depress my spirits. I gave a small smile. What would I do without Idri?... Probably hide away…. More than I was doing already.

"Let's go kick some butt, and save the day," I said to Idri, chuckling with a newfound lift of spirits, I could do this. I dropped down from the building, onto the concrete below. Using my Baton to properly glide down. I didn't know how to introduce myself to the two superheroes who were already in the fight, so I just didn't. Instead I jumped right into the battle. Though I didn't know how to fight, I was at least good at dodging. I danced around the villain, effectively distracting it so that the two real superheroes could do whatever they did. I would introduce myself after the villain was defeated. From the corner of my eye, I could see the heroes staring at me, not sure what to make of me, but I guess they decided that if I was fighting the villain, I must be a good guy. Because they soon joined the battle as well.

The one in red called for something called a lucky charm, and something fell from the sky, which she used to defeat the villain with. When the villain was defeated, she then threw the item up into the air, calling out "Miraculous Ladybug" And everything went back to normal. I tried not to favor me left ankle too much. It would be obvious in anyone noticed…. especially because I was sure I had seen these heroes before.

"Sorry for not being able to introduce myself properly," I said, with a chuckle, to them. My spirits high from being able to actually defeat the villain. "I am White Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you both."I said, with a curtsy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ladybug," The girl in red said, introducing herself. Though she looked extremely familiar. I could have sworn I had seen that blue-black hair before, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly where.

"And I am her brave, and stunning partner, Chat Noir!" A blond boy, in a…. cat suit…. said, giving a low bow. His hair and eyes looked so familiar. " _When your life is a mask, it's easier to see through the masks of others,"_ His voice sounded in my head, a memory. Adrien?... Chat noir was Adrien?... How did I know?!

"Chat!" Ladybug said, sounding exasperated, breaking me from my thoughts.

"For such a formal meeting, I should have taken some time to plume my feathers, I'm sure they're all in a ruffle now, after meeting two superheroes." I said, giggling.

"Not you too." Ladybug said softly, rolling her eyes.

"I like her already," Adrien… Chat…. said with a grin. "Now, Birdie, can you tell me how you happened to be here? I've never heard of a Swan Miraculous before."

"I'm not surprised, Idri was only born about about a year ago." I said, thinking back to the first time Isa brought Idri to me.

"Idri, is that the name of your kwami?" Ladybug asked, and I nodded. "What do you mean born?"

"Well, once I was a target of one of those butterfly things…. It tried to attach itself to this necklace," I said, pointing to my miraculous. "For some reason, when I said no to Hawkmoth, Idri popped out of the necklace. It was strange." I said, smiling. Hoping they wouldn't ask more questions, I didn't want to tell them anything that would give away my identity…. but maybe they already knew…

"So that's what happens when people say no to that pest." Chat laughed.

"Yeah," I muttered, smiling. "Well, I need to fly, if I don't return soon, people will be wondering where I got off to," I lied, knowing no one would be worried about me. I disappeared so often, that they stopped looking all together the times I went missing. It was just expected now. I think my parents were trying to let me cope with Isa's death in my own way, and that's why they let me disappear. I gave them a quick curtsy, and used my baton to propel my way back to the alley by the school.

"Idri, feathers in," I said, as I landed back into the same alley I had disappeared into. Idri flew out of my miraculous, and I grabbed a strawberry from my purse to give to Idri. "Thank you for giving me confidence. I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled at her, as she started eating the strawberry.

"Of course you couldn't, you wouldn't be a superhero without me," Idri teased, and I smiled.

"I want to ask you, what is this 'Lucky Charm' thing that Ladybug has?" I asked the one question that had been bugging me.

"Each miraculous user has a special power. For Ladybug, it's Lucky Charm, for Chat Noir, it's cataclysm. For Hawkmoth it's his akumas." She explained. "And for you, it's colour switch."

"Colour switch?" Why hadn't I heard about it before? I wondered.

"You are able to switch colours, meaning you get the opposite of the akuma's power. If the akuma can turn people into statues, you can turn statues into people, and things like that….. But once you akuma match, you only have five minutes before you have to detransform." Idri said, and I smiled at her.

"Thanks for letting me know, Idri," I said to her, rubbing the top of her head.

When I entered my next class, a girl with blue-black hair stood out to me. There was something different with her. She seemed so familiar to me. I was staring at her too much, when I realized what was missing with her… She wasn't wearing a mask. I had seen her with a mask. Ladybug. I froze, once again wondering why I could see so easily through the masks. And I wondered if they saw through my mask as well.

"Idri, I thought you told me that there was some sort of magic protecting the miraculous holder's identity…." I whispered to her.

"There is. There is no way of knowing who the superheroes really are, unless they tell you." She told me.

"Then why can I see through their masks?" I whispered, urgently.

"I…. I…. I don't know…." Idri said, looking quite odd. "Miraculous holders aren't suppose to be able to….." Idri was cut off when I was bumped into, which jostle her around. Letting both of us know that someone was there. I looked at the person who bumped into me, and frowned. Chloe. Of course.

"Oops, sorry," She said, her tone and words both obviously fake. "Oh, wait, no, I'm not." She said with a laugh, as her redheaded lackey came behind her. I wish I didn't have to deal with the stuck up blonde, who really seemed to think she was better than anyone else. I had already dealt with too many people like her. And I could tell when they were only acting stuck up, or if they really were. Isa would have handled Chloe perfectly…. but then again, Isa could do everything perfectly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her. And, anyway, she doesn't really tease the new kids for that long." I heard Ladybug say, and I turned around to see the black haired girl, who wore a kind smile. "I'm Marinette, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, sticking her hand out for a handshake. I looked down at it for a moment, before I extended my own hand, hoping this girl wouldn't notice how I was shaking.

"And I'm Alya," A girl with reddish hair said to me, with a smile. "So, how come you started at this school, Miss Swan?" Alya said, and my eyes widened. Did she know…..?

"W….. W….. Why did you call me….. Swan?" I whispered, using all my acting talent to keep my voice from shaking as well.

"Ah, she speaks," Alya said with a laugh. "That's your name, isn't it? Cygne? It's the word for swan." She said, and I relaxed, even being able to give her a small smile.

"Oh…. yeah…. I didn't…. I didn't notice." I said, quietly, chuckling to myself. Even my name fit my superhero persona. Miss Swan became White Swan. "I…. I'm actually a bit rusty on my french." I explained, though they had probably already noticed. "Though I was born here, I've lived most of my life in England, so my English is much better."

"Oh, it makes sense. So, why did you come back from England?" Alya seemed to quiz me.

"Well…. I…" I said, looking down at my feet.

"Sorry about her, she wants to be a journalist, she doesn't know when to stop with the questions." Marinette said, and I smiled at her. She was obviously able to sense my distress.

"Come on, Mari, I also run the school blog. It's my job to know all about the students. You know the school blog is my passion." Alya laughed.

"I thought the Ladyblog was your passion," Marinette said, "You've been gushing over the new superhero since the akuma attack. I thought you were trying to find out Swan's identity." I could tell that she was being sincere, I could see in her eyes that she truly had no clue about who I was.

"The Ladyblog?" I asked, wondering what they were talking about.

"You've never heard of the Ladyblog?!" Alya sounded shocked.

"S….. s… s… sorry….." I whispered, hanging my head. I didn't mean to upset her.

"Don't look so scared," Alya laughed again, pushing on my shoulder.

"The Ladyblog is her blog about everything Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now that there is a new superhero on the scene, that superhero will probably be added to her blog." Marinette explained. "You don't need to seem so worried, Alya's only shocked, since she hopes her blog is popular, which it is. But don't let her worry you about not knowing, it's not that important." Marinette said, and Alya acted offended, but I could tell she was playing with Marinette.

"You should check it out. I'm hoping to get an interview with Swan after the next akuma." Alya said.

"I'm not sure she would say yes to an interview, she seemed pretty shy to me." I said, and the two girls looked at me, confused. "She… Uh….. She saved me from the akuma…. but she seemed extremely shy…." I hoped I explained it away enough.

"I didn't see you around the akuma." Alya said, matter of fact.

"Well, I wasn't exactly too close to the akuma… I was…. I was hiding in an alley, and I could hear the akuma pass. I was so scared….. That's when Swan showed up, and took me to safety." I lied, hoping they would believe me.

"I guess I missed that…. But Swan didn't seem all that shy to me. She actually seemed pretty confident to me." Alya said, and I realized that I really was different as Swan….. when I actually felt like myself again. I didn't feel shy, when I was Swan. Not really. Not much. It was like there was a little bit of Isa there, making me brave.

"Maybe she was just concentrated on the akuma then…." I said, looking at the ground. The bell rang, and I limped to my seat, not able to keep up my regular gate, with my injured foot.

"Idri, how can I see through their masks?... I…. I've always been able to see through facades…. I've taught myself….. But I didn't expect…." I said to Idri, when I was in the car, after school. I was browsing the Ladyblog on my phone, wanting to know as much as I could about Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Do you think that learning how to read people, when I was younger, has anything to do with this? Since it was like I was from the outside, looking in on the world…. Could that have made it so that…" I said, looking to Idri.

"Maybe. After all, you told me that you've always been able to see through people's masks, maybe it's literal as well." Idri told me.

The car pulled up to my house, and I got out. Limping to my front door. Wondering how I would hide my injured ankle from my parents. They would be so worried…. And I didn't want to worry them. But also, I couldn't really walk properly because of the pain. At first I had been able to, but I guessed that I had hurt it too much by running on it. I opened my door, being greeted by my mother.

"Welcome home, dear," She said, coming to me, and hugging me. I could tell she seemed worried. "How was your first day at school?" But I could tell that was not the first things she wanted to ask me.

"It was alright," I said, speaking to her for the first time since Isa's death.

"You…. You're speaking again…." Her voice was relieved, and she hugged me tighter. "You didn't come back for lunch….. and an akuma attack happened…. were you alright?" She stroked my hair, and I could feel a wetness on her cheeks. She was crying…. she was that worried about me…..

"Yeah, I was alright…. Never got close to the akuma…." I said, lying, hoping to not cause her to worry anymore.

"I was so worried for you, honey." My mother said, pulling away from me, and looking me in the eye. Her eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm alright, mom." I said, my voice thick with emotions. "You don't need to worry. Just look at me, not a scratch on me." I said, stepping back from her, so she could look at me properly. But I made a mistake, moving away from her. Because stepping away meant that I put weight on my injured ankle. I winced with the pain, quickly redistributing the weight. I could see it in my mom's eyes, she noticed my wince, she noticed how I favoured my ankle.

"Honey, what happened?" She said, looking at my ankle, then back to my eyes.

"I fell while walking down stairs….. It doesn't hurt that bad," I lied, hoping she would believe me. But I could see in her eyes that she didn't.


End file.
